Resident Evil: Revelations
by Buddy Redfield
Summary: Jill y Parker van en busca de Chris y Jessica, que han desaparecido y no dan señales de vida. Sus últimas coordenadas indican que están en un barco perdido en el mar.
1. Prólogo

Mar Mediterráneo 18:08

Una pequeña barca motorizada se deslizaba sobre el oleaje, que, en ese momento estaba un poco revuelto. El mar tenía un color azul muy oscuro, ya que a pesar de la temprana hora, se podía decir que era de noche. El aire chocaba violentamente contra la embarcación, haciendo que pareciera que ésta se parara sobre el mar en ocasiones.

Jill Valentine, miraba su pistola fijamente, pensando en los motivos por los cuales ella y su compañero estaban allí, en medio del mar, donde probablemente, estaban solos en kilómetros a la redonda. Hacía mucho frío allí, tenía las manos congeladas, y apenas sentía el peso del arma sobre ellas.

-Eh, Jill.- Era la voz de Parker, compañero de la BSAA y de aquella misión.

Jill miró hacia a él, que estaba en el timón, y que miraba por una de las ventanas algo con curiosidad. La embarcación se acercaba hacia el transatlántico que tenían en frente, pero el oleaje ejercía de resistencia. Valentine no podía estar sentada por más tiempo, se levantó, y salió de la pequeña cabina de mandos, contemplando el gran barco con fascinación y preocupación al mismo tiempo. A comparación con éste, ella era como una hormiga. Varias cosas la pasaban por la mente: una de ellas, era la dejadez del barco, seguramente estaría abandonado, el casco estaba bastante sucio, y no había luces encendidas por ningún lado. La otra cosa, no era ninguna deducción que había sacado, si no la esperanza de que allí dentro todo fuera bien.

-Increíble… -Murmuró Jill

-El Queen Zenobia.- Leyó Parker desde dentro de la cabina de mandos, estaba escrito en el casco del barco, desde allí parecía como si el nombre dijera mucho de un barco, como si tuviera vida propia… -Esta cosa tiene suerte de seguir a flote.- Le dijo a Jill, aunque sabía que ella no le podía oír por el ruido de las olas.

-Venga, rodéalo, busquemos por donde abordarlo.- Ordenó ella, con un tono de voz un poco extraño.

Parker la hizo caso, y su embarcación comenzó a moverse de nuevo, moviéndose violentamente al ser empujado por el fuerte oleaje. Pero esta vez llegaron antes al lado del barco, ya que la corriente iba a su favor. Cuando estaban los suficientemente cerca, dispararon el lanzagarfios, y los dos salieron disparados hacia arriba, a una gran velocidad, con todo el aire chocando contra sus caras. Eran fascinantes esos aparatos suministrados por la BSAA. Quedaron colgando, y pasaron al otro lado de una larga barandilla, hasta tocar con el pie la cubierta del Zenobia. Exploraron la zona inicial apuntando con sus armas, pero esto no les llevó más de tres segundos.

-Hace 94 minutos que Chris y Jessica desaparecieron del radar.- Dijo Jill.

-Y la interpolación de sus últimas coordenadas les sitúa…- Contestó Parker sin terminar inicialmente la frase, tragó saliva.-…Aquí mismo, en este barco.

El barco se movía bruscamente en ocasiones, haciendo que diera la impresión de estar sobre una superficie inclinada. Era absurdo quedarse parados, por lo que se pusieron en marcha, en busca de Chris y su compañera. Giraron hacia la derecha, porque la pequeña sección de camino recto se acababa, y ahora, tenían delante de sus narices unas pequeñas escaleras poco altas que llevaban a un piso ligeramente superior. En éste había bastantes cajas, y contenedores transportadores, pero no había tiempo para examinarlos, la vida de Chris podía correr peligro. La primera impresión fue que aquello era un laberinto de cajas, pero más tarde se dio cuenta de que solo eran unas cuentas las que los tapaba la visión. El sonido de una campana sonaba por allí cerca, aunque todavía no habían podido verla. Dieron un par de pasos más, cuando todo el barco se estremeció y Jill perdió el equilibrio, aunque no llegó a caerse.

-Jill, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó su compañero.

Pero Valentine no contestó, se había asustado un poco, nada más. Tras dejar atrás un contenedor y unas cuantas de esas cajas, pudieron ver la campana, que sonaba con el movimiento del gran barco, que, parecía que cada vez se movía mucho más, y Jill comenzó a marearse un poco, estaría bien que entraran dentro de una vez, porque si no, tendría que echar la comida por la borda. Para su suerte, había una puerta de un color anaranjado cerca de allí, solo que tenía una cadena con candando. Se acercó hacia allí y escuchó a Parker decir para sí mismo: -Genial, un candado.-

No sería correcto buscar una llave, ya que seguro que no estaba por ahí cerca, y recurrió a un método más rápido y más eficaz: Romperle con un disparo. Funcionó.

Esperó a que su compañero le hiciera una señal para entrar, y después, abrió la puerta con fuerza. Allí dentro estaba más oscuro incluso que fuera, con la oscuridad de la noche. La linterna automática se había encendido, emitiendo un pequeño foco de luz, que fue acompañado por la linterna de Parker, que entraba tras ella.

-Qué peste.- Dijo él.

Y lo cierto es que era verdad, olía muy mal, a humedad, a cerrado, a podrido, y a otras cosas que no pudo identificar.

-Esto lleva tiempo abandonado.- Contestó Jill, echando un vistazo a la estancia en la que se encontraban.

La luz que emitían las linternas no era suficiente para ver la sala entera nítidamente. En frente de ellos, había unos cuantos ventiladores, que apenas hacían ruido. A su derecha, estaban colocadas varias estanterías, la mayor parte de éstas vacías. El conducto de ventilación se había partido, y estaba caído sobre unas cajas, y lo peor de todo, cuando comenzaron a andar, se dieron cuenta de que pisaban sangre. No había cadáveres por allí, pero vieron rápidamente de donde procedía: uno de los ventiladores dejaba caer una corriente de una sustancia muy espesa, color granate. No estaban seguros si era sangre o no, pero se acercaron hacia allí, con precaución. Parker fue a tocar el líquido pero Valentine le negó con la cabeza, no podían arriesgarse. Fue entonces, cuando se dieron cuenta, de lo que colgaba del ventilador de al lado.

Boca abajo, colgaba un hombre muerto, tenía la boca abierta, la ropa prácticamente rota y se estaba pudriendo.

-¡La tripulación está muerta!- Exclamó Jill.- ¿Quién les habrá hecho eso?

Pero una vez más, no tenían mucho tiempo, puede que Chris estuviera al borde la muerte, mientras ellos se preguntaban qué o quién es el asesino. A su izquierda, había una puerta azul, con una luz verde encima de ésta. No los gustaba mucho la idea de adentrarse más en el barco, pero no les quedaba otra.

En su camino hacia allí, se toparon con otro muerto, que estaba sentado en el suelo, y era muy similar al anterior. Olía fuertemente a carne podrida, era insoportable. Agarró el manillar y empujó la puerta.

Esta vez, no era una sala, si no un pasillo. Llegaba un poco de luz lunar a través de una ventana redonda que había al fondo, pero el pasillo no terminaba allí, si no que giraba hacia la derecha. El conducto de ventilación colgaba encima de las cabezas de Jill y Parker, desfigurado y deformado, con intención de caerse. Según fueron avanzando (con mucho cuidado y preparados para cualquier cosa), comenzaron a ver un generador de electricidad, lleno de suciedad, y que parecía no funcionar. Les esperaba otro tramo de pasillo con una puerta naranja al fondo, esta vez más corto que el anterior.

Jill se dio cuenta de que su compañero se fijaba mucho en las mancha de sangre que había en las paredes, y ella, prácticamente estaba acostumbrada a ver ese tipo de cosas. En Raccoon City, sangre era lo mínimo que te podías encontrar.

-No hay rastro de vida, pero siento que aquí hay algo.- Le dijo a Parker

Ya más seguros, abrieron la siguiente puerta, y Jill se quedó petrificada por ver algo que pasaba al otro lado. Algo se había movido, pero una estantería llena de cajas le había impedido ver lo que era.

-¡Eh!- Gritó Jill

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunto su compañero.

-Creo…Creo que no estamos solos…-

Valentine rodeó la molesta estantería para llegar al otro lado, donde debería estar la persona que había visto. Pero se quedó con las ganas, porque no había nada. Solo una especie de babas muy blancas que caían por el conducto de ventilación.

-Eso…no parece ser solo agua.- Dijo Jill

Pero Parker no se enteraba de nada, sino que estaba al lado de la siguiente puerta, esperando a que su compañera le dijera que podían continuar.

Les esperaba más pasillo, muy similar al anterior, y decididos, corrieron para pasar cuanto más rápido esa aburrida parte, en la que solo había, como en todas las anteriores salas, un andrajoso conducto de ventilación. Pero esta vez, no estaba vacío por dentro, algo se movía por él, aboyando todo a su paso, y dejando caer polvo por las rajas que se formaban. Jill y Parker corrieron siguiendo los ruidos, hasta que se encontraron una mesa que bloqueaba su camino. Había dos pasillos más, uno a su derecha y otro a su izquierda, seguramente tenían que tomar alguno de ellos.

-Sale sangre de los conductos…- Dijo Jill extrañada acercándose hacía la mesa.

Y retrocedió bruscamente cuando el conducto se abrió y otro cadáver apareció. El hombre llevaba chaleco salvavidas, y tenía un brazo totalmente amorfo y desfigurado. Volvieron a sonar los golpes de la criatura que se desplazaba por encima de ellos, en el camino de su derecha. Fue entonces el que ellos tomaron. Dejaron atrás un hueco bien grande en la pared, en la que se veían raíles que parecían ser de un ascensor, pero ni rastro de éste.

Un minuto después, tras seguir los golpes, llegaron a una cafetería muy oscura, donde nada se vía claramente. Aún se percibía el movimiento del barco. En una máquina de bebidas había chispas que saltaban, como si eso fuera a explotar dentro de poco. Todo estaba descolocado y roto, incluso pisaban los cristales de una cafetera que parecía haber estallado con el suelo.

De nuevo, se encontraron una puerta, y Jill deseaba que diera a la estancia en la que se hallaba Chris. Sin duda, era la cocina. Y como en la previa estancia, estaba todo muy descolocado. Aunque había más luz. Otro cadáver yacía sobre una mesa, parecía un cocinero por su atuendo.

-Ag, tiene la cara totalmente machacada.- Murmuró Valentine con cara de asco.

En el centro de la cocina, en el suelo, había algo que brillaba, atrapado por una rejilla. Los dos se acercaron para examinarlo.

-Parker, échame una mano.-

-Claro, sin problemas.- Contestó éste.

Abrió la rejilla para que Jill pudiera explorar lo que había allí debajo. Cogió el GÉNESIS, y escaneó. Todo allí era muy viscoso, excepto algo que la llamó la atención y que se marcó de verde en el aparato: una pistola.

-Estoy viendo algo. Creo que es una pistola.-

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Espera un segundo…-

Valentine agarró el arma, y la levantó, mientras su compañero daba arcadas, pero el arma no venía sola, traía un brazo con ella.

-Está claro que no es de Chris.- Dijo su compañero.

Entonces, algo resbaló de los conductos y se dirigió a ellos. Gris, grande, resbaladizo…no había tiempo para pensar en cómo era esa cosa. Había que acabar con ella, porque si no, ella acabaría con ellos. La pistola no era demasiado eficaz…

Los disparos eran simultáneos, primero ella, luego él. Y la cosa se acercaba. Gris, grande, resbaladizo…

Primero ella, luego él. La cosa se acercaba.

Hasta que la derribaron. Suspiraron por un momento, y después, lentamente de acercaron hacia ella, (¿o él?) con cuidado, por si se volvía a levantar. La sangre salía de debajo de su cuerpo.

-Esto explica las desapariciones.- Dijo Parker.- Y no pinta nada bien.

-¿Dónde estás, Chris?- Se preguntó Jill.


	2. Capítulo 1: Directos al Infierno

NTS, Reportaje Especial.

_En este lugar idílico de la costa mediterránea, estaba una de las estructuras más grandes del planeta. Tardaron 11 años en construir la primera ciudad acuática del mundo: La ciudad flotante de Terragrigia. Una metrópolis sostenible por una enorme matriz de energía solar y equipada con las últimas tecnologías. Nunca antes se había usado energía solar para abastecer toda una ciudad. Pero en el año 2004…Veltro, un grupo terrorista opuesto al avance de la ciudad lanzó un terrible ataque biológico. Además de liberar un virus, liberaron unas criaturas conocidas como armas biorgánicas. Esto desencadenó unas de las peores tragedias que el mundo ha contemplado. La FBC, la organización contra el bioterrorismo más importante del mundo que operaba bajo los auspicios de los Estados Unidos tuvo que intervenir para hacer frente al ataque. La BSAA, una organización dedicada a la lucha antibioterrorista y que realizaba su labor, acudió para ofrecer su ayuda. Viendo la necesidad de tomar medidas necesarias y contundentes la Base Local Suprema ordenó usar la matriz de energía solar sobre la misma ciudad. El caos y destrucción que se produjeron fueron conocidos como El Pánico de Terragrigia. Después de estos sucesos, la FBC anunció que habían conseguido el desmoronamiento del grupo terrorista Veltro…_

_Ahora estamos en 2005, y la gente por fin empieza a sentirse segura. Pero, la ciudad perdida de Terragrigia sigue siendo inaccesible, como símbolo callado y poderoso que la amenaza del bioterrorismo supone para la población del planeta. _

**15:50 Costa del Mar Mediterráneo. **

A lo lejos, casi en el horizonte, se encontraba la ciudad. Hundida, destrozada, lo único que quedaba de ella eran unos cuantos edificios altos, que habían salido a la superficie. Sin duda, era una escena muy triste. Clive o'Brian la contemplaba fijo y pensativo, la catástrofe sin duda se podía haber evitado. Escuchó pasos detrás de él.

-Ah, ya estáis aquí.- Les dijo a Jill y a Parker, que aparecían en ese momento.

-O'Brian, no se le suele ver en estos fregados.- Dijo Parker con tono burlón.

-El médico me ha recomendado que haga ejercicio.- Contestó su jefe.- Supongo, que ya sabéis que la FBC ha acordonado toda la zona. Sin embargo, en estas últimas semanas han aparecido unos cadáveres sospechosos. Yo diría que la FBC no es capaz de tapar algo tan gordo. Cualquiera que sepa lo que pasa aquí, va a sacar ciertas conclusiones…

-Y es precisamente por eso por lo que ha mandado a investigar a la BSAA…-Comentó Jill.

-¿Quint ya os ha hecho llegar el nuevo equipo?- Preguntó Clive.

-Sí, el GÉNESIS o algo así.- Dijo Parker no muy convencido.- Así se llamaba, ¿No?

-Si ni si quiera te has leído el manual…- Le reprochó Jill.-

-Espero que sepas leer rápido, porque lo necesitarás para esta misión.- Dijo su jefe mientras Parker buscaba el manual por todos los lados.

Finalmente, lo sacó de un bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, y comenzó a leer un poco por encima.

_Manual de GÉNESIS_

_Versión 1.0.9_

"_GÉNESIS"_

_Es el apodo de un moderno bioescáner que desarrolla y prueba el Consorcio Farmacéutico Mundial._

_Emite radiaciones de sincrotrón especiales sobre un objetivo para analizarlo._

"_Análisis víricos"_

_Se puede detectar y analizar hasta la más ínfima presencia de virus._

"_Fabricación de vacunas"_

_Desde la versión 1.0.4, es posible producir vacunas simples a partir de los datos de análisis víricos._

"_Detección"_

_A partir de radiaciones de sincrotrón, es posible detectar ciertos objetos. Los datos de balas, hierbas medicinales, etc., se registran en la memoria interna para su localización. De haber un objeto detectable cerca, el indicador en la parte inferior izquierda del monitor se iluminará._

Clive o'Brian había bajado hasta la arena, donde yacía una extraño cuerpo animal. Esperaba a que Parker terminara de leer el manual. Jill bajó hasta él.

-Mira este desastre, están podridos.- Dijo su jefe.

No muy lejos de allí, todavía en la arena, se veían más cuerpos como aquel, que tenían que examinar con GÉNESIS. Encima de la playa, se levantaba un pueblo amurallado, un poco antiguo, en el que apenas vivía gente, y a lo lejos en el mar…estaban los restos de Terragrigia.

_Céntrate en la misión, Jill. Pensó. _

Se acercó al cuerpo y a su jefe, y sacó el aparato, que vibró al escanear el cadáver. También emitió un pequeño ruido, pero no escuchó debido a que Clive les decía que examinaran todos los cuerpos de la playa. Valentine esperó a que Parker fuera a su lado, para continuar con su misión. El siguiente monstruo los esperaba cerca, pero estaba vez GÉNESIS detectó algo en el cuerpo del cadáver.

Parker levantó el cuerpo y puso cara de asco al saber lo que su compañera iba a hacer.

-No te preocupes, he hecho esto antes.- Dijo ésta al darse cuenta de su gesto.

Aunque aquellas veces no era tan asqueroso como esta vez, tras unos momentos investigando con el brazo dentro de la criatura, Jill lo sacó, con algo en la mano.

-Si es una mutación provocada, esto lo probaría.- Le dijo a Clive, mostrándole una cápsula con un líquido rojo dentro.

-Trae, déjamelo a mí, vosotros dos seguid.-

A su alrededor ya no había más cuerpos, pero sí a unos diez metro de allí. Valentine corría por alguna extraña razón, sentía como si tuviera que acabar cuanto antes posible. Y a Parker le molestaba, porque no le gustaba seguir aquel ritmo si no era necesario. Al fondo había una abertura en piedra, como si de una mina se tratara, pero también salía luz de allí, por lo que la otra salida estaría bastante cerca.

Un cuerpo rojo rosado estaba precisamente allí, impidiendo la entrada. Le tendrían que saltar para llegar al otro lado, pero lo primero era escanearlo. Esta vez fue Parker quien hizo ese trabajo, solo que esta vez, el bicho se movió. Jill fue retrocediendo mientras disparaba con su pistola, pero su compañero no se movía, solo se limitaba a disparar. Valentine supuso que él sabía lo que hacía, no creía a uno de esos bichos demasiado peligrosos, pero si uno de ellos te agarraba, evidentemente no te iba a acariciar. Parte del monstruo se levantó y dejó ver todos sus dientes, emitiendo una especie de gas que distorsionaba la visión. Cuando éste pasó, el infectado ya estaba muerto.

-Sigamos.- Dijo Parker sonriendo.- Después de Raccoon City esto será pan comido, ¿no?

-Supongo.- Contestó ella un poco cortante.- ¿Por qué dejaste la FBC para unirte a esto?- Le preguntó ella a él.

-Quería involucrarme más, quería luchar…

-Veo que los dos estáis bien.- Dijo Clive desde casi el otro lado de la playa, con un tono un poco raro.- Tened cuidado.

Pasaron el otro lado de la "mina", y parecía el mismo tramo de playa que habían dejado atrás hace un momento. Allí, más cuerpos los estaban esperando. Jill preparó el GÉNESIS y escaneó al más cercano, que para su sorpresa explotó, llenando toda la arena y a ellos mismos de sangre.

-Puaj, que olor… Habrá reventado por el gas.

Fue entonces cuando alguien gritó desde el otro lado de la playa, su jefe.

-Es suficiente, traed las muestras.

Jill seguía andando rápido.

Dejaron atrás la "mina", y al fondo, debajo de las ruinas del pueblo, estaba Clive, saludándolos. Como si de un mecanismo se tratara, los cuerpos inertes que había antes en esa zona estaban ahora vivos, preparados para atacar a Parker y a Valentine. En esta ocasión, los bichos murieron más pronto que el otro, y pareció que por fin hubo paz y tranquilidad. Pero Jill no estaba tranquila. Llegaron junto a su jefe.

-Eso es, buen trabajo.- Dijo él.

-No hay ninguna duda, los cadáveres muestran signos víricos.- Expuso Jill

-Seguro que no es casualidad que hayan traspasado la barrera de FBC.- Dijo Parker

-Bueno, hicimos lo que pudimos, ahora, toca esperar los resultados de la central.- Contestó Clive.

Jill se mordía las uñas.

El teléfono de o'Brian comenzó a sonar.

-Uy, es la línea de emergencia.- Dijo él con tono de disculpa.- Si…soy yo…ajá. ¡¿Qué!... Sí, de acuerdo, ya me encargo yo. Vamos a tener que darnos prisa… Desde ahora mismo. Bien. Vale.

-Jill, Parker, todavía seguís en el caso…

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hemos perdido contacto con Chris y Jessica…-

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-

-No estamos seguros, he enviado sus últimas coordenadas a vuestros terminales.-

-La señal indica en el mar…- Dijo Jill- Creí que estaban en las montañas, siguiendo la pista de Veltro.-

-Parecen estar en un barco.- Expuso Parker.

-Seréis mis ojos allí fuera.- Dijo esta vez Clive.

Y los dos echaron a correr, mientras o'Brian miraba desde la playa las ruinas de Terragrigia.

18:20, Queen Zenobia.

-¿Crees que Chris y Jessica se han topado con esta cosa?- Preguntó a Jill.

-Espero que no.- Dijo ella rotundamente.

-Eh, yo no he dicho que Chris esté muerto.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos a buscarle ya.

Sonó entonces el sonido de una cerradura, pero no era alguna que hubiera en las puertas de la sala en la que ellos estaban, porque la puerta por la que habían entrado seguía abierta, y la otra puerta que había al otro lado, estaba abierta también.

-Debería quedarme a investigar un poco por aquí.- Propuso Parker.

-De acuerdo, te avisaré por radio si encuentro a Chris.- Dijo su compañera mientras salía por la puerta.

El barco seguía balanceándose, de una manera muy poco normal, es por eso por lo que Jill se tuvo que sujetar a una de las paredes del pasillo. Estaba pintado de unos colores diferentes al resto, y el suelo no estaba hecho del mismo material que los otros. Había unos cuantos fosforescentes en el techo, que no lucían del todo bien, y hacían un leve ruido al parpadear. Jill torció hacia la izquierda, y bajó unas escaleras. Tenía dos caminos, girar hacia la derecha o abrir la puerta marrón que tenía en frente. La segunda opción fue su elección, ya que seguramente sería una habitación que podría explorar. Pero estaba cerrada. La puerta presentaba una mirilla rectangular, perfecta para ver lo que había allí dentro. Estaba un poco oxidada, por lo que se resistió un poco antes de poder levantarla. Y se sorprendió. Se le congeló el alma, dejó de sentir las extremidades de su cuerpo y algo en su interior hizo que golpeara a la puerta fuertemente, con intención de tirarla abajo.

-¡Chris, Chris!- Gritó.

Él estaba sentado en una silla, de espaldas a la puerta. No se movía, y no se le oía respirar. Las cuerdas que le mantenían agarrado en la silla estaban suspendidas en el aire, sin tocar el suelo. Chris tenía la cabeza agachada, probablemente estaba dormido, o muerto…

-¿Qué ha pasado, Jill?- Preguntó Parker por radio.

-¡He encontrado a Chris! Pero está atrapado…-

-¿Puedes sacarlo?-

-No con esta cerradura, necesito la llave.-

-Muy, bien, encontrémosla.

Jill no tenía mucho donde elegir, debía continuar, encontrar la llave o una manera de romper aquella cerradura. Necesitaba salvar a Chris. Y el tiempo podía ser oro en esos mismos momentos. Retrocedió y giró hacia la bifurcación del pasillo, aquel camino que había ignorado segundos antes. Otra puerta. Y otra puerta más, con una luz de incendios encima. Y más escaleras, pero no pequeñas, largas escaleras que llevaban a pisos más elevados.

_Por ti, Chris._

Las escaleras estaban mucho más oxidadas que la puerta de la mirilla, y la barandilla de éstas parecía que caería al ser tan solo tocada. Aquello estaba más que abandonado. Un sonido la estaba inquietando desde hace un poco, era una lámpara que colgaba de arriba del todo. Se movía a causa del movimiento del barco, que hacía que Jill hiciera amagos de agarrase a la barandilla para no caerse. Por suerte, en el piso superior ya había un acceso a la planta, que estaba mucho más oscura que la de abajo.

Mientras, Parker examinaba todo allí abajo. De vez en cuando sentía un escalofrío, y el balanceo del barco comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza. Era demasiado raro todo aquello, tenía una extraña sensación. El sudor frío le recorría la espalda y hacía que se le pegaran las ropas a la piel. Deseaba que su compañera encontrase a Chris y a Jessica, y marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Algo más le inquietaba, y era la tensa relación entre Jill y Jessica. Ésta última siempre sacaba los aspectos negativos de Valentine, cosas sin importancia como la manera en la que combinaba los colores de su ropa.

-Mierda.- Dijo Jill.- Se había encontrado con una pequeña "barricada" en uno de los pasillos. En el caso de que no hubiera otro camino, hubiera podido saltarla, pero sí lo había: consistía en atravesar una sala que daba al mismo pasillo, pero al otro lado del obstáculo. Se trataba sin duda de los camarotes de la tripulación, los colchones de las camas estaban sucios y mohosos, y al fondo se escuchaba agua. Tras dejar atrás aquella habitación con literas, se adentró en un oscuro baño, donde parecía que todas las duchas y grifos estaban abiertos. De esa misma oscuridad, apareció otra criatura como la de allí abajo.

La pistola se la resbalaba de las manos, que la sudaban. Pero no era su primera vez, aquella ocasión estaba preparada, ya sabía cómo hacerlo. Pensó en disparar a la cabeza, al menos con los zombies funcionaba. Cada vez que apretaba el gatillo y la bala se incrustaba en el cuerpo de aquel monstruo, algo blanco y pegajoso salía de él, como si estuviera hecho de mocos o babas. Finalmente, cayó al suelo. Y la imagen de Chris maniatado la vino a la cabeza, no había tiempo que perder.

Se golpeaba con las puertas, se chocaba con estanterías y resbalaba con charcos de sangre. Pero no la importaba, tenía que conseguir la llave, o algo lo suficientemente pesado como para romper la puerta. Unos gritos de desesperación venían de algún sitio, de una chica. La estaban matando, no había duda. Jill frenó en seco, y miró para todos los lados, pero de nuevo, solo había pasillo. Como los anteriores, y por las ventanas se veía el cielo. Una imagen que de alguna manera hipnotizaba a Jill.

El barco se estremeció y Jill despertó de sus pensamientos. Continuó. De puerta en puerta, de pasillo en pasillo, y los gritos seguían escuchándose. Las piernas la fallaban, estaba un poco nerviosa, sabía que encontraría la procedencia de los gritos tarde o temprano.

_¿Y si era Jessica?..._

Sería horroroso, tenía que encontrar aquello de una vez. Y cuando parecía que los gritos se escuchaban más claros y altos, la escena apareció. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y luego saltó, y cuando quiso llegar a la ventana que la separaba de la sala en la que todo sucedía, la chica ya estaba muerta. Una de aquella criaturas la había reventado contra aquel mismo cristal, y ahora, se la estaban comiendo…

Jill tragó saliva, y entró en aquella habitación, decidida. Allí podría estar la llave. La criatura se levantó del cuerpo de la chica, y se dirigió hacia Jill.

_Muy bien, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer._

Tres disparos. Directos a la cabeza, o al menos a la parte del cuerpo de aquella cosa que más se parecía a la cabeza.

-¡Jill!- Gritó Parker.

-Vamos, tenemos que ayudar a Chris.- Contestó ella sin ganas.

Se encontraba reunida con su compañero, frente a la puerta de la mirilla. Había encontrado una llave en el cuerpo de la chica, que estaba totalmente mutilado. Pero no había encontrado nada sobre su identidad. En su camino de regreso se había topado con varias criaturas, y de algunas había pasado totalmente para ahorrar munición, que por cierto, había encontrado en pequeñas cantidades.

_Ya era hora, ya voy Chris._

Jill introdujo la llave en la cerradura y giró la muñeca hacia la derecha, dando dos vueltas con la llave. Tuvieron suerte, la puerta emitió un pequeño chasquido y se abrió. Chris los estaba esperando.

Se acercaron con mucha prisa, pero no se atrevieron a ponerse enfrente del cuerpo, por si acaso…

-¿Chris?- Preguntó Jill

Nada por respuesta.

Valentine le puso la mano en el hombro a su compañero, y su cuerpo se congeló. No podía estar pasando, habían hecho el ridículo… La cabeza del presunto Chris Redfield se cayó al suelo, rodando, y Jill retrocedió junto a Parker, para encontrarse más segura.

-¿Pero qué coño es esto?- Se preguntó Parker.

Una bandera estaba desplegada sobre una de las paredes. Una bandera que Parker conocía demasiado bien. Veltro.

Algo comenzó a salir de los conductos, gas. Los dos comenzaron a toser y poco a poco se cayeron al suelo, desmayándose.

-Mierda, es una trampa…

Alguien entró en la habitación. Andaba con pesadas botas, e iba uniformado, todo de negro. Con máscara anti-gas, se dirigió a Jill y la dijo:

-Va siendo hora de que sepas la verdad, señorita Valentine.


	3. Capítulo 2: Misterio Doble

**18:42 Montañas de Europa.**

A Jessica le dio un escalofrío, tenía una pequeña abertura en los pantalones por la que entraba el aire helado. Estaba junto a su compañero Chris Redfield, en medio de una ventisca, que hacía que todo el paisaje se volviera blanco y un poco borroso.

-Para un poco, Chris.-

-Casi hemos llegado, Jessica.- Dijo él.

-Espero que eso se verdad, los pies me están matando.-

-Según la fuente, el campamento está al otro lado del pico.-

-Quizá sea por el tiempo, pero no consigo contactar con el cuartel general. Quien iba a pensar que estaríamos atrapados aquí todo el tiempo.-

Como Chris no decía nada al respecto, Jessica dejó de hablar, y siguió a su compañero, que subía la montaña. Deseaba descansar de una vez, estaba muy cansada, y apenas tenía fuerzas para subir por la ladera. Pero era el último esfuerzo…

En ese momento, la nieve bajo sus pies pareció temblar un poco, y un estruendo sonó por encima de sus cabezas. Los dos miraron y a una aeronave que volaba demasiado bajo y que no aterrizaría jamás. Salía fuego de sus motores y un humo muy negro de la cabina.

-¡El avión!- Gritó Jessica.-

Descendió un poco y desapareció tras un pico alto. Era cuestión de segundos que se estrellara. Chris miró hacia a Jessica, que estaba tras él. Después, una luz primero blanca y azul, después amarilla y por último roja iluminó todo, y el suelo tembló.

-¡Se…se ha estrellado!- Gritó otra vez.

- Aquí no debería haber transporte de carga.- Dijo ella misma, porque Chris parecía que estaba en su mundo, que no había visto nada. Él siguió caminando, para llegar a su destino cuanto antes, era cierto que deberían descansar aunque fueran dos minutos, él también estaba agotado.

Momentos después, llegaron hacia lo más alto, donde se veía todo el lugar del accidente.

-Dios mío, nadie podría haber sobrevivido a eso.- Comentó Jessica.

Había varios fuegos encendidos, y humo por todas partes. Se deslizaron por una pendiente, y corrieron hacia los restos del avión. Lo único que seguía medianamente en pie era la cabina del piloto y el pequeño tramo contiguo a ésta. Una puerta los separaba del piloto, que podría estar vivo. Jessica se apoyó contra la pared del avión, esperando que su compañero la abriera. Chris agarró del pomo y tiró hacia él.

-¡Agh!- Gritó cuando un cuerpo muerto se dejó caer.

Sin duda, era el piloto. El resto de la cabina estaba atravesada por hierros y era imposible entrar.

El muerto tenía entre sus brazos el plan de vuelo. Jessica lo cogió y lo leyó:

-Veamos, se dirigían al aeropuerto de Valkoinen Mókki.-

-Si es ahí donde están, deberíamos atravesar la mina. Está justo al otro lado.- Dijo Chris.

Y eso hicieron. Jessica estaba un poco menos cansada que antes, ya que había descansado un minuto. Además, su objetivo estaba ya muy cerca. Se encontraron con una puerta metálica, que no estaba cerrada del todo, si no que había un hueco por el que una persona cabía por debajo. Aun así, como eran dos, la levantaron y pasaron al otro lado.

-En esta cueva hace mucho frío.- Le dijo a su compañero.

-Deberías usar tu ropa interior térmica.- Contestó Chris.

Jessica tragó saliva, solía hacer eso cuando Chris la contestaba amablemente. Le admiraba mucho e incluso había empezado a asumir que sentía algo por él. Pero eso era algo de lo que no debía pensar en esos momentos. Además, creía tener competencia, una rival muy fuerte.

Se adentraron más en la cueva, donde hacía menos frío. Un aullido sonó entonces, y los dos se quedaron parados, escuchando.

-Oye Chris, ¿Has oído eso?-

El no contestó, si no que volvió a avanzar.

Pronto llegaron a una parte ancha, de forma redonda. Y el aullido volvió a sonar.

De pronto, contestaron más aullidos y gemidos, acompañados de algún que otro ladrido y sonidos de pisadas. Una pequeña manada de perros salió de su escondite y se lanzaron contra Chris y Jessica. Apuntaron y dispararon, aunque con muy mala precisión porque los objetivos no paraban de moverse.

-Cuidado Jessica, creo que están infectados.-

-¿Lo ves? Por eso me gustan los chihuahuas.

Sus colmillos eran muy afilados, y la parte de piel que les faltaba a todos dejaba descubiertas a sus costillas.

-Chris disparaba más rápido y con más eficacia que Jessica. El sonido de los disparos de la escopeta hacía eco por toda la cueva. Y los perros poco a poco dejaban de levantarse del suelo para volverse a levantar.

-¿El avión transportaba estas cosas?-

-Eso parece, ¿verdad?- Contestó Chris.

-Entonces Veltro ha vuelto de entre los muertos.-

-Sí, y tenemos que detenerlo antes de que alguien resulte herido.-

Un par de perros más aparecieron, pero estaba vez no pararon a matarlos, si no que dispararon mientras avanzaban. Pasaron por dos puentes colgantes, que resbalaban bastante por el hielo acumulado sobre ellos. Chris se escurrió un par de veces, pero no llegó a caerse, Jessica se reía de él.

-A sí que… ¿era Jill?- Preguntó Jessica.-

-¿Era qué?, concéntrate.-

-Antes era tu compañera, ¿no?-

Chris no supo cual era la intención de Jessica al decir "antes". Jill seguía siendo su compañera.

-Sí, mi compañera. De antes. ¿Y qué?-

-Nada, solo preguntaba.

Chris suspiró y cerró los ojos, como signo de su cansancio a ese tipo de preguntas que no era la primera vez que le hacía.

Salieron a un tipo de mirador, en el que podías bajar abajo del todo por unas escaleras naturales de nieve y piedra. Tan solo que tenían que saltar a esas "escaleras". Jessica lo hizo primero, y esperó a su compañero. Este tuvo tan mala suerte que cuando saltó, el suelo se desvaneció, y cayó rodando por una pendiente, hasta abajo del todo, mientras Jessica gritaba desde arriba. Fue a levantarse, pero le dolía demasiado el tobillo, no podía ponerse en pie.

-¡Chris! ¿Estás bien?

Los aullidos la contestaron. Aparecieron más perros para atacar a Chris. Jessica se quedó parada durante un tiempo, sin saber cómo actuar. Después, disparó con el rifle, pero no acertaba, y decidió bajar hasta él.

Mientras tanto, Chris se las apañaba él solo, disparando y esquivando.

_Esto con Jill no pasaría._

Cuando Jessica llegó junto a él, le tendió la mano, aunque no tenía fuerza suficiente como para tirar de él.

-¿Puedes levantarte?-

-Gracias, estoy bien. La salida está cerca.- Dijo él.

-Siento…sacar otra vez el tema, pero…-

-¡¿El qué?- Contestó Chris alzando la voz.

-¿Confías en mí tanto como en Jill?-

-Las comparaciones son odiosas, confío en las dos. Además, la confianza se demuestra con actos, no con palabras.-

-Es típico de ti, Chris. Siempre de servicio, ¿no?-

De nuevo, el no contestó.

Cojeando subió unas escaleras improvisadas con madera que estaban colocadas y llegaron a una zona del pico en la que se veía el aeropuerto entero.

-Mira, ¿es la pista de aterrizaje?-

-Eso es su guarida.-

Jessica sacó los prismáticos y miró a través de ellos. Y o' Brian se puso en contacto con ellos.

-Aquí Forkball, ¿me recibís?-

-Al habla Chris, lo recibo señor.-

-¿Va todo bien? ¿Dónde estáis?-

-La interferencia ha anulado nuestra señal, estamos en el aeropuerto de Valkoinen Mókki.-

-Maldición…todo esto es una trampa…-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

19:07 Sede de la BSAA

-Envié a Jill y a Parker al Mediterráneo por una información que resultó ser falsa y he perdido el contacto. No sé nada de ellos…-

-¡¿Cómo?¿Qué está ocurriendo?-

-Chris…será mejor que eches un vistazo por los prismáticos.- Interrumpió Jessica.

Su compañero hizo caso y miró a través de ellos. El corazón se le encogió. La bandera de Veltro ondeaba en la torre de control.

-O'Brian, esto no le va a gustar, vemos el emblema de Veltro.-

-A sí que es cierto lo de su resurrección. Entonces…-

-Entonces la trampa para Jill y Parker es de ellos.-

-Sí, casi podría asegurarlo.- Dijo o'Brian.

-O'Brian, buscaremos a Jill y a Parker si a usted no le parece mal.-

-Dirigíos al Mediterráneo y os mantendré informados.-

-¿Tienes idea de lo que ocurre?- Preguntó Jessica

-No, pero tenemos que movernos.-

**20:32 Camarote de Invitados.**

Jill despertó de pronto, se encontraba fatal. Tenía muchas náuseas y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Aquella sensación le recordó a la misma que tuvo cuando despertó tras aquella noche celebrando que llevaba un año en comisaría con sus compañeros. Abrió los ojos despacio, porque la luz que allí había le hacía daño en los ojos. Después, se incorporó, y se sorprendió al comprobar donde estaba. La cama sobre la que estaba tumbada era bastante blanda y cómoda, pero también muy sucia.

_¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?_

Sentada sobre la cama todo parecía mucho más grande que ella, y era una sensación que no la gustaba. Después, apoyó los pies en el suelo e hizo fuerza para levantarse, seguía un poco mareada, y se sentía muy ligera. Se examinó y se dio cuenta de que sus armas habían desaparecido, incluido GÉNESIS.

-¿Jill?- Era Parker, la radio era lo único que aún conservaba.

-¡Parker!

-¿Dónde estás?-

-No lo sé, en alguna habitación. En alguna parte del barco.-

-Maldición, ese desgraciado se ha llevado todas mis armas.- Dijo él.

-¿Puedes contactar con la central?-

-Mmmmm…no, creo que las comunicaciones están cortadas. Deberíamos reagruparnos.-

-¿Dónde?- Preguntó Jill

-Acabo de ver un plano del barco, estoy en la planta baja, ¿Qué te parece se intentas bajar? Yo intentaré subir, deberíamos encontrarnos por el camino.-

-¿Por qué supones que estoy en la planta de arriba?-

-Porque he revisado la parte de los camarotes de invitados aquí abajo, y no estás en ninguna. Los demás camarotes están arriba.-

-Suena lógico. Hasta ahora.-

Parker no volvió a contestar. Jill echó un primer vistazo por aquella habitación, en la que había dos puertas. Una de ellas, tenía un cierre electrónico. Seguramente pudiera abrir la puerta manipulando el cierre, pero no tenía nada servible. La televisión no se encendía, y el único armario que había estaba cerrado por dentro. No había más remedio que ir por la otra puerta.

Decepción fue lo que sintió Jill esta vez, tras ver que se trataba de un baño. Era bastante pequeño, y a primera vista no parecía haber nada. Examinó todo con detención, váter, armarios, lavabo, pero lo único con utilidad que encontró fue un destornillador oxidado en la bañera. Con aquello podría intentar manipular el cierre, además de poder defenderse contra algún enemigo.

Entonces algo sonó, como un golpe. Jill miró su radio, por si era Parker que llamaba, pero no. Venía desde fuera. Empuñó la herramienta, y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Pero allí no había nada. Suspiró, parecía empezar a volverse loca, el movimiento del barco la estaba mareando aun más. La puerta se cerró tras ella, y se dirigió decidida hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde se encontraba el cierre.

El armario reventó, y de él apareció un infectado. Jill ahogó un grito de susto, y se sintió acorralada, porque el enemigo bloqueaba todo su paso. Miles de ideas pasaron por su mente en ese momento, pero sin duda lo mejor era esperar a que él atacase, lo único que le podría hacer el destornillador eran cosquillas. Así fue como logró deshacerse del infectado: esperó a que levantara su viscoso brazo para esquivarle, después, le empujó hacia el televisor, donde su cabeza quedó atrapada. El tiempo era vital en ese momento, corrió hacia el cierre y usó el destornillador para abrir la cubierta que protegía los cables. Luego solo tuvo que cortarlos para que la puerta se abriera. Echó un último vistazo al enemigo, aún atrapado, y luego salió de la habitación.

Chris entró en su cabeza en ese momento. Si él estaba en aquel barco, que era lo más seguro, estaría en peligro, hay demasiados infectados. Jill sintió un escalofrío, en el pasillo hacía frío. Tenía la vista un poco nublada y el ondeante movimiento del barco seguía mareándola.

La radio volvió a sonar, pero no se escuchó ninguna voz al otro lado, probablemente fuera que Parker hubiera apretado el botón sin querer, o que estuviera haciendo movimientos bruscos. La madera del pasillo crujía levemente, y en sus pies, estaba tirada una caja de munición, lo que le recordó que no tenía armas en ese momento. Recogió las balas y las contó: quince. Después, analizó su situación. Parker la había dicho que estaba en la planta de arriba, pero… ¿estaría en la planta más alta del barco? Lo dudaba.

Delante suya tenía una puerta cerrada con una cadena, imposible abrir sin armas, y las fuerzas que en ese momento tenía no serían suficientes como para romperla de una patada. Gracias a Dios, había otro camino, otro tramo de pasillo exactamente igual que el anterior, que finalizaba en otra puerta. Esta no tenía ningún candado, si no que estaba custodiada por otro infectado. Estaba vez sería más difícil esquivarlo, el pasillo era demasiado estrecho.

Parker no estaba menos mareado que ella, se sentía muy frustrado e impotente por la trampa que les habían tendido. Había despertó en una habitación, similar a la de Jill, sin sus armas ni su equipaje, a excepción de su radio. Hacía dos minutos que había salido de aquella habitación, y ahora se encontraba frente una puerta de hierro, que separaba las armas de él. En realidad, no había sido ninguna casualidad el encontrarse las armas y el equipaje, todo aquello era muy raro, como si estuvieran colocadas ahí a propósito, para que fueran encontradas. Se quedó pensando unos instantes, y concluyó que estaba perdiendo un tiempo bastante valioso, él solo no era capaz de tirar la puerta abajo, no es que fuera un flojo, simplemente que en ese momento no tenía nada de fuerzas. Agachó la cabeza, respiró hondo y fue en busca de ayuda, en busca de Jill. Tenía bastante claro que entre ellos dos serían capaces de conseguirlo.

No le gustaba para nada aquellos claustrofóbicos pasillos, se sentía muy desprotegido, aunque eso tal vez sea por la ausencia de armas. Se había asegurado memorizar el camino, para no perderse al volver a por ellas. Tras abrir una de las puertas, tropezó con algo que había en el suelo, sin duda, muy valioso. No era ningún tipo de llave o tesoro, era incluso más valioso que eso en aquellos momentos. Se trababa de un tipo muy peculiar de granada de corto alcance, estuvo practicando con ella en unas prácticas de tiro en Ohio con la BSAA. No es que fuera experto en usarlas, pero sabía lo básico y principal. No servía para matar, simplemente dejaban salir una fuerte luz blanca, aturdiendo a todo ser que se encontrara aproximadamente a cinco metros a la redonda.

Y justo en ese momento le vino de perlas, había conseguido llegar hasta una pequeña biblioteca, en la que por lo menos había dos de aquellas cosas, moviéndose lentamente y dejando una especie de baba en su camino. Desde la puerta no podía ver la sala completa, aunque sí la mayoría, porque podía ver a través de las estanterías, había pocos libros. Caminó despacio, sigilosamente, para no ser descubierto, pero tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al suelo. Inmediatamente, una de las granadas explotó en la cara de Parker, dejando prácticamente invisible toda la biblioteca. La cegadora luz no duraba mucho, y estaba dispuesto a aprovechar la oportunidad. Se levantó todo lo deprisa que pudo, y corrió hacia ningún sitio, embistiendo todo lo que se interponía en su carrera. Supo que chocó con uno de los infectados, porque en su brazo había restos de hago pegajoso, y terminó chocando con algo muy duro.

La estancia, poco a poco, fue volviendo a su estado normal, y los libros de las estanterías comenzaron a ser visibles. Se había golpeado con un reloj bastante viejo colocado en una de las paredes. Los infectados hacían ruido e iban hacia él todo lo deprisa que podían. Tuvo la mejor de las suertes, encontró la puerta de salida –que no estaba muy lejos de la puerta por la que había entrado- y accedió a la siguiente habitación.

Se prometió a él mismo no volver a leer más, libros a la izquierda, libros a su derecha, y más libros enfrente, aquello era otra biblioteca. También con infectados. Sacó otra de aquellas granadas y la lanzó, pero no si antes localizar la puerta de salida. Cuando todo volvió a volverse blanco, cerró los ojos, porque aquella luz hacía daño de verdad, y alcanzó su meta más fácil de lo que hubiera creído, pareció incluso que los enemigos no se habían dado ni cuenta.

No tardó mucho más tiempo en encontrar a Jill. Ella bajaba las escaleras de un impresionante comedor, con muchas mesas en las que había comida putrefacta y una especie de niebla sospechosa.

-Jill, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy bien. Pero el barco está plagado de esas criaturas.-

-Lo sé. Vamos a necesitar nuestras armas. Sé dónde encontrarlas, las vi cuando me dirigía hacia aquí, pero no pude conseguirlas.- Le dijo a Jill mientras guiaba a su compañera por donde él había venido.

-Está bien, y nosotros también los estaremos siempre y cuando trabajemos juntos.-

-No vayas tan rápido, Jill. Hay más criaturas por aquí. Encontré algo interesante, mira.- Dijo Parker mientras le enseñaba y entregaba las restantes granadas a Valentine.

-Nos servirá.-

-Ya lo creo.- Sonrió Parker.

Entraron en la biblioteca número dos despacio, para no hacer ruido. Idearon una especie de pequeño plan, que consistían en que uno de los dos reunía al enemigo, lo agrupaba, y el otro lanzaba el granada.

-Cuando yo te diga, Jill.-

Parker se adelantó y atrajo la atención de las criaturas. Cuando estas estaban lo suficientemente cerca, éste gritó y Jill arrojó la granada. El principio le recordó a su infancia, cuando era pequeño y se escondía bajo la sábanas de su cama, se veía todo blanco y nada se apreciaba con nitidez. Pero después, el blanco cogió mucho más color, y fue entonces cuando alguien tiró de él y lo saco de allí muy deprisa. No pensaba que Jill corriera tanto. Y exactamente lo mismo pasó en la sala contigua, en la biblioteca uno.

-Me hubiera gustado verte la cara cuando todo se puso blanco y tú estabas indefenso con aquel par de monstruos.- Se mofó Jill mientras recogía sus armas.

-Antes de encontrarme contigo lo había hecho dos veces. ¿Cómo si no te piensas que pase por delante de aquellos monstruos?-

Jill hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

-¿Cuántas granada encontraste?-

-Cinco, ya solo nos queda una.-

-Confiemos que haya más por el camino.- Dijo Jill

A Parker todo aquello le resultaba cada vez más extraño. Primero sus armas, que no estaban escondidas, todo lo contrario, y después cinco granadas cegadoras que _casualmente_ estaban tiradas en el suelo.

¿Qué estaría pasando con Chris? ¿Estaría vivo? ¿Y Jessica? Todavía le debía una cena con langosta.

Habían tirado abajo la puerta de hierro, no había sido del todo difícil. Después, se habían lazado a por sus armas como si de leones intentando cazar a su presa se trataran. El GÉNESIS fue lo último que se colocaron, después, ya estaban listos para seguir.

-Vale, ya tenemos nuestro equipo. ¿Ahora qué?-

-Ahora contactaremos con la central y le contamos la mierda que estamos pasando.-

-Creo…que podríamos hacerlo desde el puente.- Dijo Parker

Él era el que sabía de esa rama, por lo que Jill no puso ninguna objeción.

-Claro, vamos. Espera... ¿Alguna idea de donde está?-

-Bueno, tenemos que buscar un ascensor.-

-No estoy segura, pero enfrente de la habitación en la que desperté había una puerta con cadena que ahora sí podríamos abrir. Quizás esté el ascensor por esa zona.-

-Tampoco tenemos ninguna otra idea. A sí que manos a la obra.-

Planificaron el camino en sus mentes, no era un plan del todo difícil. Tendrían que volver a pasar por las bibliotecas y llegar hasta aquel gran comedor, subir al piso de arriba, e ir hasta la habitación en la que Jill despertó, pero esta vez era más fácil, tenían sus armas.

Matar a las criaturas que se interpusieron en sus caminos fue pan comido, no morían de un disparo, pero solían ser abatidos al segundo. Momentos después, aquella extraña nieblilla del comedor les dio la bienvenida, en aquella sala hacia más frío de lo normal, y Jill se frotó los brazos.

-¿Crees realmente que Chris y Jessica están aquí?- Preguntó Parker

-Eso espero, no quiero que todo lo que hemos pasado haya sido en vano. Vale, se que nos hemos encontrado en situaciones peores y más difíciles, y que ésta no es nada comparado con esas otras, pero aun así, podría estar en la oficina tomando café.- Explicó Jill.- Ven, sígueme, era por aquí.-

-Nada que objetar.-

Los dos subieron por la escalinata que llegaba hasta un piso superior, la madera crujía bajo sus pies y era un ruido bastante inquietante.

-¿Cómo es esta planta? Quiero decir, ¿demasiados enemigos?- Preguntó a Jill.-

-Cuando vine hacia aquí, solo me crucé con un par de infectados. Nada del todo peligroso.-

-¿Cómo crees que fueron infectados? Me refiero a que si crees que fueron personas en un pasado o algo-

-No tengo ni idea, quizás.-

-Deseo encontrar a Jessica y a Chris de una vez, esto no me gusta nada.- Admitió Parker. Después, tragó saliva y continuaron su camino.

Habían llegado a su destino: la puerta con la cadena. Jill rezaba para que allí detrás estuviera el ascensor, o mejor aún: el mismo puente. Y Parker parecía que hacía lo mismo, querían terminar con eso cuanto antes.

-¿Quién hace los honores?- Preguntó Parker

Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar la pregunta cuando Jill ya había volado la cadena de un tiro. Apuntaron con las armas, barriendo la sala con ellas, y después pasaron. Parker estaba sudando, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras parecía que su estómago saltaba de alegría dentro de él: habían encontrado el ascensor.

Corrieron hacia él, y Jill pulsó el botón de llamada. Un sistema de luces que se encontraba encima de la puerta del ascensor, indicaba en qué piso estaba, y tardó unos segundos en llegar hasta ellos.

-Las damas primero.- Dijo Parker cuando la puerta se abrió.

Ambos entraron. Era el ascensor más grande en el que habían estado, pero también era el más oscuro. Era de esperar, debido al estado de la red eléctrica del barco. Mientras que Parker pasaba al fondo del todo y se apoyaba en uno de los laterales, Jill buscaba con la mirada algún botón el que pusiera "Puente". Finalmente lo encontró y lo pulsó.

El ascensor comenzó a moverse hacia arriba, y en su corto trayecto, ninguno de los dos dijeron nada. Momentos atrás, a Jill le había parecido que en cada uno de aquellos botones ponía la misma palabra: "Infierno" y es que el Queen Zenobia debía ser muy parecido a él.

La máquina paró, y las puertas se abrieron. Tenían delante suya un pasillo oscuro, incluso más que los anteriores, en el que no había decoración alguna. Era obvio que se encontraban en la parte del barco por la que los pasajeros nunca paseaban.

Jill salió primero, y junto a Parker comprobó que no había nada peligroso por allí cerca. Pero aun así, sus estómagos se encogieron. Valentine buscó con la mirada a su compañero, y después, juntos, se acercaron hacia una cadena con un candado roto, debajo de una puerta. Alguien había pasado por allí, se los había adelantado.

-Alguien ha estado aquí- Dijo Parker

Pero eso no era ninguna excusa para dar la vuelta y salir corriendo. Empujaron la puerta, y entraron en una especie de vestuario, lleno de taquillas. No se pararon para observar detalles ni nada por el estilo, tenían prioridades, y debían de estar muy cerca del puente.

Tan cerca, que al cruzar la siguiente puerta se encontraron con un gran panel de mandos, colocado bajo a una gran cristalera por la que se podía ver el Mar Mediterráneo. Se acercaron hasta aquel panel, y no se sorprendieron en absoluto cuando vieron que estaba quemado, de él salía humo negro.

-Es reciente.- Dijo Parker.- Su autor no debe andar muy lejos.-

Jill iba a decir algo, pero quedó callada por un estruendo que se produjo fuera, todo el puente quedó iluminado por una luz anaranjada. Corriendo, se asomaron por la cristalera y vieron como la embarcación mediante la cual habían alcanzado el Queen Zenobia explotaba. Instantáneamente, Parker echó a correr por donde había venido, y Jill, como acto reflejó le siguió. Pero no pudo dar más de dos pasos, porque algo o alguien la tenía agarrada.

Parker, se dio cuenta enseguida y apuntó con su arma hacia donde su compañera estaba. Detrás de ella, y con una linterna en la mano izquierda y una pistola en la derecha, había un hombre pelirrojo al que creía conocer del pasado. Éste sonrió levemente, y se distrajo por unos momentos. Unos momentos que Jill agradeció, ya que pudo golpearle y escapar de sus brazos.

-¡Quieto, suelta el arma!- Le gritó Parker

-Suelta tú la tuya, Parker.- Dijo el misterioso hombre. Todavía no había borrado aquella sonrisa inquietante de su cara.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Le dijo, aunque creía saber quién era, prefería asegurarse.

El desconocido levantó su arma más todavía y disparó.


End file.
